Love Hurts
by Kourui
Summary: the last of a trilogy. Follows after My Wish and Kimi no Tonari. Heero is hunted by nightmares, Miyo feels the need to have her mother with her, and Neo Queen Serenity believes she can help them. Will this help be for the good or will it worsen?
1. Dreams and Nightmares

Love Hurts

**Note: **This story is the sequel to "My Wish" which is the sequel to "Kimi No Tonari." I hope you all enjoy this. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Gundam wing and Sailor Moon characters. I only own the children and the plot and whatever else that does belong to me. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ = separation of scenes

* = separation of dream scenes

_Italics_ = dream

**Bold** = flash backs

"…." = Talking

'….' = Thinking

On with the Story!

            Heero laid on his large bed facing the ceiling, sleeping. A small smile could be seen on his face as he turned in his dreams…

            "You're Heero Yuy?" A tall brunette spoke as she stared at him. The man nodded. "I'm Makoto Kino. My brother talks a lot about you…" 

_*_

_ "Heero wait." Mako spoke as she panted. She looked up at him to see him gazing down at her questionably. "You don't have protection. We should stop." _

_ Heero kissed her forehead before moving to the corner of her lips, kissing her there. Slowly but Seductfully moved to her ear making the woman beneath him shiver with anticipation. "I'll take care of you." He whispered._

_*_

_            "Heero remember what you said five months ago on the day Duo saw us?"_

_            "I said I would take care of you if you're pregnant. What does that…?" He stopped when it dawned on him. She was pregnant! To confirm what he was thinking Mako pulled back her shirt so it would be skintight. He could see it perfectly now. She was having his child. He looked at her flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say or to do. Instead of stating the obvious he looked at her. "Who else knows?"_

_ Mako shook her head. "I've been hiding this ever since it started to show Heero. No one else knows." She looked up at him with tears. "You're the only one I've told."_

_*_

_            "Mako! Heero! Come here." A man with a long braid yelled. The two brunets turned around and stared at him questionably. _

_            "What do you want Ani-chan?" Makoto asked as she placed a hand on her swelled belly. _

_            A blonde and bluette giggled as they watched from the sides. "We want to take a picture of the two of you. So you're baby can see it."_

_            Makoto smiled at the thought of it and looked up at Heero only to look into his eyes. He smiled at her as he helped her stand up from her setting position on the table. _

_*_

            He frowned as his blissful dreams turned sour, turning into nightmares…

            _"Just what are you saying?" _

_ Kioshi sighed. "She had severe internal bleeding, we couldn't do anything."_

_ Heero looked up at him shocked and pained. His body was numb. 'She knew…' He thought as tears gathered little by little in his eyes. 'She's dying.'_

            He sharply turned his head to his left as if trying to escape from being fed. A short groan escaped his lips as he slowly curled up in a circle. He didn't want to dream about this. He wanted the good times not the bad. He didn't want to see her die again! 

_*_

            _A tear fell from his eyes as he kissed her. "Mako." _

_ "I'm sorry Heero." She cried. "I'm really sorry." _

_ Heero brushed her hair away so he could see her face properly. His tears were now falling freely as he looked at the angel he was about to lose. He lifted her head so she would look at him. "Don't go." His eyes weld up with more tears as he spoke. "Please." He buried his face in her neck as he moved his body so he would be lying next to her. Mako held on to him tightly as she tried not to cry. _

_ "I love you Mako." He whispered_

_ A sob left her lips._

"I love you." He subconsciously whispered as if he was talking to her. Folding his arms around him, he cringed as he saw the next scene to his dream that was now a nightmare. 

_*_

_            Heero stood in front of a newly done grave of the mother of his daughter. The air around him showed nothing but grief and anger. Anger because the person he would die for left him alone. He was angry at fate that had done this to him. Why couldn't he enjoy life? Why did fate do this to him? Was it because of all the murders he had committed? Why? _

_            His attention towards his thoughts disperse as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he stared into wet cobalt eyes. The eyes of her brother. He too was left behind. _

_            "Heero lets go home." He whispered in a voice that showed nothing but sorrow. _

_            The Japanese man shook his head. "I want to stay for a moment." He whispered. "Here, take her some…where…somewhere  warm." _

_            Duo took the baby from his arms and walked away. Never looking back to see the Perfect Soldier crumble to the ground and cry wretchedly. As his cries lessened, he looked up at the grave in front of him and barely touched it with his finger tips. "Koi…you'll be proud." He spoke softly. "But please come back." _

_*_

            Heero's eyes flung open in a hurry as he sat up from his bed. He sighed as he brushed his hair back away from his face. As he felt something hit his hand, he lowered his head to see clear liquid. Reaching to touch his face he was slightly surprised that he felt wetness. He had been crying. Why didn't he noticed it? Quickly he wiped his tears before turning to a night table close by his bed that supported two frames on top of it. He picked up the one that showed Makoto in a beautiful green dress smiling gorgeously. "Koi." He voice escaped from his lips in a soft whisper. 'I miss you.'

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Standing on a balcony looking at the stars. Serenity brushed back her hair as her eyes narrowed in determination. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Author's Note: So how do you like the first chapter? I know its sad but I'll make it up promise. Tell me what you think. 


	2. Out Of Control

Chapter Two: Out of Control

**Note: **I know last time was nothing but flash backs and dreams but this should make up for it. I hope it makes sense. I'm trying something new, hopefully it will work. Until then, enjoy the ride. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon characters. I only own the children and the plot and whatever else that do belong to me. So, don't sue me.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ = separation of scenes

* = separation of dream scenes

_Italics_ = dream

**Bold** = flash backs

***Bold*** = emphasizing 

"…." = Talking

'….' = Thinking

On with the Story!

            "Sere!" an alarmed king of earth exclaimed in worry as he saw his wife on the balcony ground. The silver crystal floating in mid air glowing a light pink. Quickly, Duo gathered her in his arms while his hands promptly moved to check her pulse. 

            As he found one he sighed in relief, before stroking her cheek softly. He smiled as he saw her eyes flutter open to reveal her crystal blue orbs to him. "What were you doing?" He asked gently as he looked up at the crystal. "And why are you activating the crystal by yourself?" 

            The blond queen sighed as she slightly moved in her husband's arms. "I'm trying to bring back your sister." 

            Duo seemed to freeze as he heard her words. Slowly but surely he looked down at her. "That's not possible Sere. She's been gone for seventeen years! The crystal can't bring back the dead. Even if you bring her back, do you know how Heero and Miyo will react?"

            "I know," she sighed. "but since the beginning, I've watched Miyo and Heero live their lives without a mother and a wife. Heero won't marry any one Duo. I know that, you know that we all know that." She spoke as she stood up some. "They have been hurting for too long. And I know that Heero is starting to lose control. I can feel it. Duo please. Don't you want to see her again?" 

            Duo's eyes shined with tears before he closed them and buried his face in her neck. "My wish is to see her, even if it is just one second. I would sleep better knowing she's ok."   

            "Then help me D-chan." Sere's soft voice whispered into his ear. As she felt him nod after some period of time, her smile broadened and closed her eyes as she could feel oncoming tears of happiness. They might get her back. Might get their friend back. A member of their large family. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            "Father!" The daughter of the heir to Jupiter's throne and the perfect soldier yelled. Anger was the only emotion to cross her beautiful and delicate face. Her blue eyes that resembled the perfect soldier, searched for the older man with annoyance. She couldn't believe it. How dare he do this to her! Why wasn't her mother here? Her thoughts screamed with blinded rage as she scanned her home. She knew he was here. He had nowhere else to go.  

            Entering his room, her eyes zoomed on the figure lying on the bed. "How could you?" She yelled at him. "You have no right to…how dare you father!" She shouted at him with pure frustration and resentment as she slammed the door behind her. 

            Although she was in complete rage, the man slowly sat up from his bed. He glanced towards her through the corner of his eyes before looking outside his window. "Don't talk to me in that manner, Miyo." He spoke firmly without hesitation. "You knew better." 

            "Don't talk to you…I knew better…?" She said incredulously. "Father, you just threatened my boy…ex-boyfriend now, thanks to you. You have no right!" 

            "I ***have* **a right to warn the boy when I find out my ***seventeen* **year old daughter is ***sleeping*** with him. I told you so many times. ***Wait till you're married***" His voice was harsh as he stood up to face her. His eyes locked with hers with disappointment. "You are not to see him again, is that understood?" 

            "You can't do…"

            "Is that understood?" He quickly cut her off, speaking loud and clear, leaving no room for disagreement. 

            The tall woman frowned in dislike as she looked at the older man with small hatred. He had no right. Her mind hissed. "I wish mother…" 

            "***Don't*** bring her in this." He silently warned as his eyes harden. 

            "And why not? I BET she's better than you are. She probably could understand me more than you! You're a hypocrite!" 

            SLAP!

            The room was silent for a moment, but to the two occupants it seemed like eternity. Blue watery eyes stared into regretful blue ones. As he stepped forward, she retrieved as if keeping safe. Taking a few steps back again, she sniffed before running out of the room. Never had he raised a hand to her. Never. 

            As he remembered the look in her eyes, a tear fell from his eyes. More came as he stared at the hand that he had used to strike his daughter. Everything was falling apart around him. He thought he had it in control but he knew he didn't. He was loosing control, control of his daughter, and control of himself. He didn't want to lose Miyo the same way he lost his love. He wouldn't be able to handle it. It would kill him and he knew it. 

            The emotions he had been keeping at bay were starting to over flow. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he needed help. He couldn't do this on his own anymore, yet whom could he go for help. No one around him knew how it felt to be alone. To have a child, to watch there love die right in front of them. None of them knew how it felt. 

            As he fell back on the bed, his eyes immediately looked up at the white ceiling of his room. This wasn't fair. He would give an arm and a leg to have her back. He would give his ***life*** to have her back. Yet, he knew that it would never happen. She would never give him that smile again. Never be there for him. It was a closed book. And he knew it so well. So well that it hurt to think about her but he couldn't help it. His daughter looked just like her if not for her eyes she would be a carbon copy of the princess. She was as graceful as her mother was and her smile was hers. 

            Sighing, he turned to his left side and closed his eyes. There was no point in thinking about it. It won't bring her back. That point of his life was closed and should be kept away. He had to focus on his daughter. She needed him more than his dead love. She was gone and his daughter was here with him. 

            'I'll talk to her later.' He thought before sleep caught on to him. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            In her room, Miyo could be found on her bed crying while hugging her pillow. Her face slowly rose from the pillow as tears fell from her blue eyes. She was shocked and hurt that her father had touched her like that. He had never raised his hand at her. Not even when she had did something to anger him. He had always kept his cool. A sob fell from her lips as she sat up and dried her eyes. She hated crying. She never liked the feeling. As she looked outside she sighed. It was raining. It wasn't a few minutes ago. She had lost control again. She had let her emotions temper with the weather once more. 

            She swore a little, now her uncles and aunt will know something's wrong with her. She hated it when they would fuss over her like that. Slowly she tried to control her heartbeat as she drew calm. She smiled when she watched the rain come to an end. 

            Turning around to face her bed, she paused as her eyes caught the framed picture of her mother in her father's arms. Her smile was so bright and she looked so happy. Yet she remembered one part of the letter she would always read before going to bed. 

            **I had hope that he will tell me one day that he loves me. As the time went by he had still never told me. Though I could see it in his eyes. I just wanted him to say it. I didn't know what was so hard in saying those three words but I learned that he was struggling.**

Miyo wiped her eyes as she felt the tears while remembering her mother's words. If that was so, then how could she be happy? He had never told her he loved her mother. Than how can she claim that she was happy with him? She walked towards her parents picture and knelt down in front of it. 'Mother were you really happy with father?' She silently thought as she rested her head on the night stand where the frame stood. She closed her eyes as she remembered more of her mother's words. 

            I wish I could hold you. It really pains me to know that I would never get to know you or that I would never hold you or comfort you, even spoil you. If I could be there I would. The doctor told me there would be severe complication in birth and if I didn't give you up I would die. But honey the thought of killing my own child was something I would never dream of doing and I don't regret that decision. I love you so much Miyo.

            A sob left her rosy lips as a tear fell. 'I wish you were here too mother. I really wish you were. Thank you for having me.' 

            "Mother I need you with me please." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_            "Where are you going?" The woman whispered while sitting up from her bed and watching as the man put on his clothes. _

            "Home." He spoke with out feelings before leaving the woman's room.

_*_

_            Heero watched as she walked away…_

_*_

_Narrowing his eyes out of irritation he spoke in his usual tone. "I can't keep going like this Mako. I don't even know who the hell I am anymore…"_

_            "And you think I do!!!??" The tall brunette yelled as tears clouded her vision. "You think I like waking up not know what went wrong? Or what I did wrong for you to be so cold to me?" She spoke as a tear slid down her cheek. "I was so confident when I stepped into this university three years ago then everything went out the window when I met you. I'm so confused that I don't know what to do anymore. It hurts sleeping with you knowing the next day you won't be there when I wake up or seeing you leave without a goodbye." More tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him. While a lump in her throat grew bigger. "Please tell me what did I do wrong? Or what didn't I do…" She couldn't hold in her cries anymore. Her sobs filled the once quiet room as Heero stared at her shocked. Not once he had he seen her like this. She was crying as if she had lost the world. Did he really do those things to her? Did he make her feel like she was worthless? _

Heero grunted as he turned in his bed. Why do these dream keep coming. Was he desperate of having her with him that mush that his mind would dig up the past? But if that was so then why would it dig up the bad? Tossing his head to the side Heero frowned in his dream. Suddenly, he stood up from his bed gasping and panting.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Moist green eyes stared through a mirror as her daughter cried for her. She had watched the argument of Heero and Miyo. She knew his reasons of hitting her daughter. She just wished he would explain it to her. Yet, she was proud of how he raised her. From what she had seen during the past years after her death, Miyo was raised to be a strong, loyal, kind, devoted respectful young woman. Yet, she too disapproved of her daughter's decision to sleep with her boyfriend. She had watched as Heero had to her countless times to wait until she was married and she fully supported him. She just wished she was there too. She had watched her daughter's growth through mirrors and nothing else. It saddens her but also relieved her. Relieved her that she could see her daughter and love but sadden her because she was not there with them. She had no regrets in choosing her daughter's life than her own. She was proud.   

            "Thank you Pluto." The woman whispered softly. She slowly turned to face the enigmatic woman who was behind her. "You have no idea what this means to me. Letting me see my love and daughter once in a while."

            The guardian smiled slightly. "You are welcome Jupiter-hime. Rest now."

            The brunette nodded as she faded. She gave the tall haired woman a smile before she faded away into the mist and into the world of the dead. 

            "You will need that rest young one." The enigmatic voice of the woman spoke into nothingness. "A challenge will come your way soon." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Serenity's blue eyes narrowed with devotion to her cause as he husband stood beside her in support. The crystal stood in front of them glowing a bright pink. As she grasped it she closed her eyes and chanted something that only the both of them could here. Something her mother and Luna had thought her so many years ago. The mantra to revive a dead body with its soul. This was forbidden and only the mistress of the Moon could do it for a small price. She hadn't told her husband about the price because she knew he would never allow it. Even if  it was to see his baby sister again. She couldn't tell him that her life will shorten after this ritual. 

            As the mantra ended the crystal flew from her hands and begun spinning in a rate no eye could follow, while pouring a bright light blinding the royal. As the light slowly died, they opened their eyes to see the crystal floating above them, pulsing.

            "What's it doing?" Duo asked as it watched the crystal fascinated. 

            Serenity only shook her head, in response. 

            Suddenly, the crystal pulsed its last pulse before it dropped in its mistress hands. "Its done." She whispered. 

            "Where is she then?" Duo asked as he looked around on the balcony.

            "I don't know." The regal woman whispered. 

            There was a quiet moan behind them catching their attention. They both turned around and ran into their room only to stop in their tracks as their eyes fell on the tall being on the ground. Serenity's hands flew to her mouth as tears were brought to her eyes while Duo ran to the woman on the floor. 

            "Mako." They both whispered. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            **Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to get out. I had slight problems with this chapter. Hopefully it caught your attention. Until next time you guys! 


	3. Trouble Begings

Chapter Three: Trouble starts

**Note: **Well, the other chapter was something wasn't it? I think I got into the whole father and daughter scene way too much and not enough around ;; But it looks like you guys are fine with it, so I'll drop the subject and move on. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon characters. I only own the children and the plot and whatever else that do belong to me. So, don't sue me.

separation of scenes

separation of dream scenes

_Italics_ dream

**Bold** flash backs

**Bold** emphasizing

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

On with the Story!

A couple of pink and purple butterflies peacefully and carelessly flew around a tall figure on the balcony, as she over looked the garden of the Crystal palace. A small smile grew on her cherry tainted lips while her hand reached for the rail of the balcony. As she grasped it with both hands and leaned in she took in the clean fresh air and slowly exhaled. Relaxing her whole being from confusion that once plagued it.

"I see you're finally awake." A deep voice spoke, startling the young woman.

"Brother." She gasped as her eyes landed on a tall powerful figure by the entrance of the balcony. Astonishment, bewilderment and sorrow were the only emotions that were dominant on her visage. "H-how…" Her eyes glazed over with tears as her speech stuttered. "Who."

The brunet that was composed gradually broke down as the tears of grief, lost and happiness fell from his cobalt eyes as they started down at a young looking woman who was his once deceased sister. She looked the same as when she left them. Nothing in her appearance changed. She looked twenty, while he was in histhirty-seventhyear, yet his facade was that of a thirty-year-old man. He could picture the last time he had seen her. It was like yesterday…

**"I want her to know me Duo." She spoke gaining his attention. "Who her mother was. What she was like. I want her to be able to answer all these questions on her own."**

**Duo frowned. He didn't like the way she was talking. "Mako of course she'll know you. You…"**

**Mako looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm dying Duo." She whispered. **

**Duo's eyes widen in shock as he stared at her unable to speak. **

**Mako looked down at her daughter. "Here," She placed thick envelop in his hand. "This letter is for her. Give it to her on her sixteenth birthday, Duo. Its everything I want her to know." She whispered. Unnoticed to them Heero slipped into the room. "That letter is going to be her memories of me." She spoke silently but was heard by both men. She leaned down and kissed her baby's forehead, cheeks and chin before placing a quick kiss on her lips. **

**The door opened again and a nurse came in. "Kino-san, I need to take her back." **

**Makoto nodded and handed her, her baby and watched as she left. Her eyes caught Heero by the door and frowned sadly as she noticed his wet eyes. Duo also noticed him and kissed his sister's forehead before leaving the room. He didn't want to let her see him cry. But once he was with his friends the tears started rolling…**

"Why?" He whispered to her as if pleading to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her in a soft voice, yet to her it sounded like he was accusing her. "You left me Mako…Ko-chan."

The brunette turned her back to him as she could feel tears falling from her eyes. She had already gone through all this when she was among the dead. She had fought with her own self. She new why she didn't tell any of them. She was scared they would make her get an abortion and she didn't wanted that. She drew a shaky breath while she wiped her tears from her cheek gracefully. "I have no regrets in doing what I did, Duo. Please understand."

"Understand what Mako." He whispered back. "You left everyone alone. Heero…"

"Heero has Miyo, Duo." Makoto cut in as she turned around to face him. "He has her and she did a wonderful job opening him up." She smiled proud. Her smile slowly vanished as she opened her mouth to utter what she wanted to say. "Duo, I couldn't kill her. Even though I knew I would survive and have others…I…I jus…I just couldn't. I knew it was the right thing to do."

Duo stood silent as he watched the sudden breeze lift her chocolate brown hair and played with it. Her green eyes shined with tears. God she looked the same, she wasn't anything closer to their age. How was Heero going to react when he sees her? Was the question in his mind. It was like him who was eighty-nine years of age dating a twenty year old. He frowned at the thought. This wasn't going to work.

"You haven't answered my question." Her sudden voice pulled him from his thoughts. He raised his head up to look into her eyes. "What were they?" He asked her.

"How did I get here? Who did this?" She repeated what was in her head since she had woken up two hours ago. "Where am I?"

The king smiled slightly as he walked towards her. Although he looked calm on the outside, he was slightly nervous and worried of her reaction to his answers. "You are in Crystal Tokyo." He whispered as he stopped walking. His shoulder aligned with hers as they both looked outwards.

Makoto's eyes widen with shock. Although she had been watching her daughter and Heero secretly, she had never bothered to ask the Time guardian the year they were in. It didn't matter at that time. All that matters was seeing them once more. Her hands held the rail tightly as if supporting her, keeping her from falling. She had been gone for such a ling time. "Just how old is my baby, brother?"

Duo looked at her sadly as she bowed her head down. "She's seventeen. She will be turning eighteen in three months."

"Seventeen years old." She whispered as if not believing. "She's all grown, she doesn't need me anymore, she's not my little girl anymore. No not little. Not the small one that I held." She quickly turned around and yelled. "Why did you bring me back! I don't belong here! Not anymore!"

"Yes you do!" Duo answered back strongly as he gripped her shoulder in his hands. "You are deeply needed in this world. I need you, Miyo needs you, Usagi needs you, **Heero** needs you." He stares into her wet ones. "No matter how much you think Miyo is all grown up, she's still a child. A child who has been waiting for her mother to come for so many years. Once in a while I would sneak into their home and look at Miyo as she sleeps. Do you know she holds a picture of you and that letter you told me to give her, pressed to her chess every night. Heero sleeps only on one side of his bed. He hasn't married any one, even though he knows you're gone and that Miyo needs a mother, he still has hopes. They need you deeply Mako-chan. They need you so much, more than I need you."

Mako broke down. She allowed her tears that she had been holding for years. Cried for everything. She buried herself in her brother's arms as she sobbed her heart out. Duo held her tightly as if he was scared that she would go away again. As he tightened his grip on her, he rested his chin on top of her head while he stared up to the sky permitting his own tears fall.

Miyo bowed her head as she saw her father sitting on a chair doing nothing but staring at the wall. It had been days since their argument. He hadn't spoken since he had came to her room to apologize for hitting her, yet she hadn't said a thing but turn her back to him. She felt horrible. Miyo had spoke to Queen Minako for advice and she had to her to go into an isolated place where no one could interrupt her and contemplate over the event and to put herself in his shoes. She had done what she was told and found her self with her answer hours later. She was being selfish in many ways. She knew she should have listened to her father before and remained 'pure'.

Slowly she walked over to him and knelt in front of his legs. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she cast them down. "Papa…I'm sorry." She whispered sincerely as she felt her eyes burn. "I wouldn't want my child to have done what I did either. I never meant to disappoint you; you're the only one I have in this world. I won't do it again. I won't disappoint you again I promise." She paused as she rested her head on his lap. "Please forgive me. I won't see him again." Tears began to fall from her eyes as she closed them. She wouldn't see Juro again.

Heero looked down at her. He could feel her tears seep down through his pants and touch his bare skin. Slowly he placed a loving hand on top of her head and ran his hands through them. He smiled slightly. She would always come like this and apologize when something was wrong. When it was her doing. He leant in and kissed the top of her head and sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I just don't want to lose you Mi-chan." He whispered and could feel her head raise. "I lost your mother because of the child birth. I just don't want to lose you in the same way."

"Papa." She whispered as her eyes started to tear up again. "I took her away didn't I? It was because of me that she isn't here."

"No…"

"I'm sorry papa! I'm sorry!" She cried as she held his legs close as she buried her face in them. "I'm sorry."

"Miyo." Heero whispered as he looked down at her. 'Its not your fault.' He thought as he closed his eyes. He allowed her to cry before he pulled her up to his lap and held her tight. 'It wasn't your fault.'

Pluto smiled as she watched the scene between Heero and Miyo. She wished time would just hit the fast forward button and play the scene when the family would meet. She knew it will be hard but she knew the out come. She was just worried of Heero and Mako. Those two would meet the biggest challenge of their lives. She knew that much.

Her smile broadens into a slightly bigger one. "It begins." She whispered.

The man that plagued Miyo's man sighed as he closed his violet eyes while brushing his hand in his long, shoulder length hair. He was laying on his bed with his head resting on a pillow while his legs were bent in a manner that it looked like an upside down v. Around him was a comic book of X-Men, mangas of Fushigi Yuugi volume one and two, volume one of X, and volume four and five of Ranma. His mind was in chaos as he remembered a certain father's words.

**"I will kill you if you touch my daughter again." His voice was hard and cold as ice as his Prussian blue eyes stared deep into his violet ones. "Tell her you don't want to see her anymore if you don't you will regret knowing her. I will not lose another." **

Juro sighed as he rolled to his right side and faced the full-length mirror. Staring at his own Chinese eyes his thoughts took control. 'Did I do the right thing? Should I go see her? She was upset when I told her. Damn it!' He closed his eyes frustrated. "Why did this happen? The one girl I care about I can't have because her father is afraid." He slowly released his breath he had been holding for a short moment.

When he noticed the door to his room opened he sat up quickly to stare into the eyes of his youngest sister. Softly he smiled at her but vanished quickly when his father came in. The older but stronger man frowned as he saw the state of his son's room. Looking at the sixteen year old he spoke firmly, "Clean your room, and you need to look after Lian. Your mother and I are going out."

"Where are Jin and Lei?" Juro asked referring to his younger sister and brother as he took his three-year-old sister in his arms, while staring at his father.

"They are playing with Keiko and Akemi." Wufei answered. "They should be back in another ten minutes. You know where everything is for Lian and your mother and I should be back in an hour." He turned to leave but as he was about to close the door behind him he turned to look at his son, "I heard from Heero what happened. We shall talk later." He spoke clearly before leaving.

Juro sighed before looking at his younger sister with a slight smile. "Well that went well, huh?"

"Are you in trouble brother?" She whispered, as she looked concerned for him. "Mommy was frowning while Daddy was yelling when Uncle Heero came over."

Juro grimace worried and a bit upset. "Where were you Lian when this happened?"

The young girl with his mother features and hairstyle looked as if she was thinking about his words before she answered. "I was in my room. My door was opened."

The older brother forced a smile before he opened his door with his sister still in his arms, "Don't worry about it. Brother will be okay. Lets go see what mom left for us to eat shall we?" He said as he closed the door behind him while Lian giggled, forgetting about her brother's situation for the moment.

Emerald-green eyes glowed with joy as they stared at a man who was walking through the garden where the lily of the valley grew. Her favorite flowers. 'He remembers.' Her mind seems to whisper as her gaze was still fixed on his figure. 'He's more handsome in person. He's so gorgeous…Heero how I've missed you.' She seems to talk to him without her mouth moving. She quickly stepped back into the shadow, where she knew her appearance wouldn't be seen.

Heero turned around, as he sensed someone watching him. He had made sure that everyone was occupied in doing something before he came out to his sanctuary. He would come here every chance he could just to bask in the sent that his love use to wear. No body had the knowledge of this place only he did. Releasing a soft sigh, he continued to walk into the refuge he had made for himself.

'He almost noticed me.' She thought as she freed a relief sigh as she slowly came out of hiding. "I almost forgot who he was. The famous 01 pilot." She whispered. 'I should be more careful.'

In his refuge, Heero fell to his back as his eyes stared up at the blue sky. It looked happy and content in it colors but it only made Heero more depressed. It seemed that everything around him was more alive than he was. If it weren't for his daughter he would have nothing to live for anymore. "Before his death, Dr. J had ordered me to discontinue my life if the war had been over. I won't have continued living if I hadn't seen Mako." He whispered as he closed his eyes. "I didn't know what I wanted and almost lost her. But when I was sure she was everything to me she…left me." He said, speaking to no one in particular.

Mako wiped her eyes as she felt tears fall from them. He loved her even now he loves her. She was happy at the realization. She remembered when he told her he had loved. She had barely heard it but she did.

**"I'm sorry Heero." She cried. "I'm really sorry." **

**Heero brushed her hair away so he could see her face properly. His tears were now falling freely as he looked at the angel he was about to lose. He lifted her head so she would look at him. "Don't go." His eyes weld up with more tears as he spoke. "Please." He buried his face in her neck as he moved his body so he would be lying next to her. Mako held on to him tightly as she tried not to cry. **

**"I love you Mako." He whispered. **

Mako stifled a sob as she closed her eyes willing the tears to go away. She didn't want to cry now. She didn't want him to notice her now. Not yet. She knew it wasn't the right time. When she opened her eyes she noticed he was sleeping. God, she wanted to touch him once more. That would heaven for her. Going with her thoughts, she silently walked over to him so not to wake him up and sat besides him. "Heero." She whispered as his body shifted closer to her. She smiled at the familiar gesture. He would do that all the time. Even in his sleep. 'I missed you honey.' She thought as her hand caressed his cheek tenderly.

Her moment of pleasure as taken away when she heard a gasp behind her. Her body stiffened as she realized who it was. Rei was the name that came to mind.

"Who are you?" Her voice was firm yet hinted confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Mako shook her head. "You know my name Rei-chan. Please don't tell anyone I was here." She spoke before she stood up and ran.

"Wait!" Rei yelled as she tried to grab her arm but failed.

"What's wrong?" Heero spoke groggily as he sat up. "How did you know I was here?"

The queen of Mars turned to look at him with tears and confusion in her eyes. "Heero, don't you know?"

The Japanese man frowned in bewilderment, "what are you talking about?"

Rei opened her mouth to speak but remembered the woman's plead. "Nothing never mind. I came looking for you, Serenity needs to speak with you."

The man nodded and left her alone. The queen's eyes was clouded as she uttered, "Mako was here. She came back."

"You're love Heero."

**Author's Note: **Sorry I took long, but I hope the wait was worth it. Please when or if you review give me some good points about the chapter and bad points too.


	4. The Family Quarrel

Chapter Four: The family quarrel

****

Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated this fic since December 15th of 2002. I know have where I'm going with this and will be finished within this year. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry once again. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon characters. I only own the children and the plot and whatever else that do belong to me. So, don't sue me.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ = separation of scenes

* = separation of dream scenes

__

Italics = dream

****

Bold = flash backs

****

*Bold* = emphasizing 

"…." = Talking

'….' = Thinking

On with the Story!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

With a slight push, Heero opened one of the double doors, which led to the throne room. Inside the x-pilot observed the queen talking to advisers while the King locked eyes with him. Heero watched as his friend nudged the queen and pointed her attention towards him. She quickly dismissed everyone in the room before she turned to Heero, watching him ignoring everyone, while walking towards them. 

"Heero-kun." Serenity whispered in a calm and serene voice. 

"Your majesties." He mumbled as he gave a short bow. Giving respect to the rulers of Tokyo. "Rei-sama said you wanted to talk to me?" He asked uncertain as he gazed at Serenity. 

The regal woman nodded a slight frown cross her face, showing dislike of the formal way Heero was talking. "No need to be formal. We are all close friends, aren't we?" She asked as she slanted her head to her right slightly, while looking at Heero amused. 

The man couldn't help give the petite blonde a smile. "Of course." 

Grinning, Duo took over. "Then that's settled." He stated as he looked at the man. "He-kun, we wanted to ask you about your observation of the new weapons for the guards outside," He paused when noticing a frown on his wife's face and he sighed. Ever since he knew her, she had hated weapons. In fact the first time she met him, he was holding a gun. She wouldn't speak to him for days! Shaking his head, he went on. "Have you had the chance to test them?" 

The perfect soldier nodded. "I have. The Springfield Armory has a nice touch to it. It's not too heavy and can do the job right." Heero paused before he said the next word that reminded him of Mako. "The Lightning Bug has errors in it, but they are being fixed as we speak. The Lightning Bug will give the enemy great electric flow into their bodies, it has enough power to kill anything in an instant. I do suggest that, only the most trusted of the guards should have this item, Duo. If it falls in the wrong hands we can be faced with grave danger." 

Serenity sighed. "I still don't see why we need these weapons?" She spoke with disgust, as a frown graced her face. 

"Honey, we cannot always rely on you or the senshi. What if something happens to you all and we are left alone. How will we defend ourselves or Tokyo?" 

"***Nothing* **will happen to us." Serenity spoke as she stressed on the first letter she uttered. "***Nothing* **can happen to us."

"That's not always the case Usa and you know it." Duo whispered back as he turned away from the hurt look on his wife's face, as he reminded her of what happened to Makoto. He saw Heero from the corner of his eyes, the man stood as if he didn't hear a word of what he spoke, but Duo knew it did effected him. "Report back to me when Lightning bud is fixed." He spoke as he left the room.   


The surroundings of the room was silent, after Duo's departure, for what seemed like a long time, but in reality it was only a minute. Heero turned to leave, seeing there was nothing else to discuss, but was stopped by Serenity's soothing voice. "Heero…wait." She called out to him. Her blue eyes watched as he turned back to look at her over shi shoulder. "Are you alright…really?" She ask him sincerely.

"I'm fine." He uttered calmly before walking out. 

Serenity leaned back into her throne as she watched the door close behind the man. The worry that clouded her mind and body, slowly dissolved and was replaced with joy as a secretive smile landed on her beautiful profile. "Soon, Heero. Soon you will smile again." She spoke lightly as all the advisers came back into the room. 'You'll be happy again.'

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Miyo sighed as she brushed her hair back , away from her eyes. She had been walking around the lake, behind the palace, thinking about Juro. How was she going to keep away? She didn't know but she had to please her father. She couldn't go near him and it killed her. She wanted to talk to him about what they did and how their parents are reacting to it. She wanted him to hold her. Juro was her best friend, she knew he would never hurt her on purpose. He had always been there when she was going through something difficult, always made her laugh and always told her she was acting stupid to put her back in line. They were close, it was only natural for them to fall in love. They all knew! All the adults knew they would end up together, for god sake! She heard them talk! So, what was the problem with showing their affection towards each other? She didn't understand it. It wasn't as if he was a complete stranger and she had foolishly given her self to him. This was someone she knew, someone she knew her whole life.

As she continued walking, she found herself in the hall that lead to Juro's home. When she realized it, she cursed herself and turned on her heel to leave, before she was tempted to enter the room. Her body froze when she heard a loud voice boom. She stood and listened. The more she listened, the more she knew that the Chang family was arguing because of her. As she heard the last comment followed by a slap, she ran. Her body spasm as her breaths were shallow and heavy, while her eyes were filled with tears, as she ran blindly away from the Chang residence.

Along the way, she bumped into someone. The force wasn't enough to push them down, so, she merely continued running without glancing at the person she bumped into. Figuring it was one of her aunts or cousins. If she had stopped running for a second she would have known that the person she bumped into was someone she wanted to meet so desperately all her life. 

The brunette watched the other auburn, haired female run away from her. Worry etched all over her face. Not able to help her self she followed her, motherly instinct taking over. She stopped when she saw the young woman run into a room, and she slowed her steps, before peeking in. Her green eyes fell on the woman crying on her bed. She remembered this room. It was the room she would always watch her precious girl sleep, talk, and change in. It was her room. 

Making sure no one was around the brunette walked into her daughters room. Slowly, she walked closer to her. "Miyo." the name fell from her lips carelessly, she wasn't suppose to say anything, she was just to hold and comfort her until she fell asleep. 

"Leave me alone!" The brunette yelled through her cries. Her face still buried in the surface of her bed. 

Mako stopped in her tracks, her hand just about to touch her daughter, after so many years, pulled back, and rested on her chest where her heart laid. Eyes flashing with pain before backing out of the room. "My precious, I hope you feel better." She whispered into the room before she left running down the hall, towards her brother's room. Eyes swimming with tears.

Miyo turned around to face the door, with surprise. 'Who?…' her mind asked. She didn't recognized the voice. Was there some guest here? Something deep inside told her it wasn't. The voice was too…motherly? 'Yes, in away it reminds me of mother.' She thought as she remembered an event, when she was twelve, Aunty Ami and Aunty Minako found a recorder in Mako's school items. They had played it over and over, listening to a voice that was missed through out the palace. They had allowed her to listen to it. 'Mommy?' Her eyes broaden in realization, before she stood up and ran to the door. Her eyes searched within the apartment, it wasn't soon when she found the place untouched. A disappointed smile was cast on her pretty face as she turned back into her room. 

****

Meanwhile: 

"Father that's not fair!" Juro yelled as he stood up from his chair. When his parents had came back from wherever they went, they had told his younger siblings to go to Minako's place and play with her children. So they wouldn't hear what was going on now. 

Black angry eyes glared at the younger man in front of him. "What the hell do you mean it's not fair?" His voice dangerous and vicious as it barked back at his son. "You are not to lay hands on her, I ***will* **not repeat myself." 

The raven hair boy turned to his mother who looked at him disappointedly. "Mother tell father that's not fair!" 

Rei shook her head as she looked at her son. "We told you, Juro. You brought it upon yourself." 

The young man stood angrily as he watched his parent. "You have no rights! You have no right to do this." He turned his gaze towards his father. "I will not stay away from her. I did nothing wrong! ***We* **did nothing wrong to deserve this! You are all hypocrites." He turned to walk away, but was he was thrown back to his seat he sat in before the argument turned into something else. He looked up in half surprise and half defiance into cold black eyes. 

"You will not disrespect us, Son." Wufei voice hissed as his eyes glared harder into the boy's eyes. "We brought you into this world, and I can take you out. You hear me?" 

"WUFEI!" Rei snapped as she saw the roughness he used to talk to his son. 

"***Don't* **defend him, woman!" Her husband spoke clearly as he turned to her. "I told him countless of times not to get intimate with Yuy's daughter! Because he couldn't control his hormones, I was humiliated in front of everyone when Heero told me what he did!" 

"I did nothing wrong!" Juro shouted. 

"Shut up!" Wufei yelled back. "You so much as touch her again, I will disown you!" He threatened.

Juro stared into his father's eyes angrily. "Just because we showed each other how much we care for each other, doesn't mean something is going to happen to her! She's not her mother!" 

Before he knew it his mother's hand came down on his face. He stared at her shocked. This was the first time she had ever hit him. He adverted his eyes away from her when he saw the tears. "Mother…I…" 

"Go to your room!" She ordered, clearly telling him not to argue with her. She watched as he silently and defeated turned around and walked away, towards his room. When he was out of sight, Rei turned towards her husband and looked at him through her tears. Without words, Wufei embraced her, knowing she needed it. His wife was stronger than most women. He knew that, but when it came to certain things she crumbled just like all of them. "It's alright" He whispered to him. He pulled away from her and wiped the tears from her eyes. The next words that came from her mouth shocked him. 

"I saw her." She whispered. "Mako is back." 


	5. The Truth Found

Chapter Five: The Truth found.

**Note: **Sorry for the much delay.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon characters. I only own the children and the plot and whatever else that do belong to me. So, don't sue me.

separation of scenes

separation of dream scenes

_Italics_ dream

**Bold** flash backs

**Bold** emphasizing

"…." Talking

'….' Thinking

On with the Story!

When Duo entered his and Serenity's room, he spotted Makoto sitting on the edge of the end of the bed, gazing at the floor while silent tears rolled down her face. Worried that some thing was wrong he slowly and silently walked up to her, before laying a hand on her shoulder. Quickly, the brunette turned his way as a gasp fled her lips. As recognition settled in her eyes, her lips began to quiver as her chest heaved quickly. Before he knew it, she had thrown herself to him and cried as if she had no one in the world.

Quickly, Duo wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Ko-chan."

* * *

_"Ro-chan!" Makoto called out as she walked into their house with a plastic bag in on hand and the other on her swollen stomach. Frustrated and annoyed she yelled again, "HEERO!" _

_This time, the man in question came in from their room alert. When he noticed his pregnant girlfriend enter, he immediately went to her and retrieved the bag from her. _

_Annoyed she glanced his way before walking slowly way. "What took you so long? You didn't hear me calling?" _

_"What happened?" He asked knowing perfectly well she was not annoyed just because he **took so long** to get there. When he noticed her shoulder sag he was worried. Pulling out a chair he made her sit down, after dropping the grocery bag on the counter and sat opposite of her. "What happened Mako?" _

_Without looking at him, she spoke. "If anything happened to me and the baby Heero, what would you do?" She posed her question and waited for an answer. _

_Heero was shocked, where did that come from? "Makoto what happened?" _

_Tears started to spill from her eyes, as she told him the incident she had while coming back from the grocer. She had nearly lost control of the wheel of the car, when the baby had violently kicked her. Not knowing what to say Heero stood and led her to their room. Where he laid her down and allowed her to cuddle to him after he laid down. _

Heero's eyes slowly opened from his sleep after a moment of pushing away all the emotions that came up with the dream. "I would die Mako." He whispered the answer of the question asked eighteen years ago.

* * *

It had been weeks, approximately three weeks since the Chang family had their argument. Both Juro and Miyo stayed away from each other like they were told and it devastated them.

Wufei had kept an eye on his son ever since the 'talk'. But couldn't help but think what his wife had told him. Makoto was back. But how could that be? She had been dead for nearly eighteen years now. How was it possible and did Heero know of this? His guts were telling him that the man did not know of it but it was hard to believe that, because of old time memories. Even though Makoto and Heero were in a shaky relationship, due to Heero's problem with his self concept, they never kept anything from each other. So it was unbelieving that Heero would not know of Makoto being here. Also the fact that Serenity and Duo never mentioned the fact that Makoto was indeed here, since they would be the first people to know of this surprising turn of events.

Wufei was starting to worry about his wife sanity. It wasn't the fact that she spoke of the unbelievable, it was more of the actuality that Rei was hit the hardest amongst the female when they had found out about Makoto. All the girls cried and mourned but Rei took it to the next level, which scared him. It took a total of seven months of her to recover, yet not fully.

The King of Mars was taken out of his thoughts as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the face of the one he was married to. A soft smile graced her lips, yet the smile never reached her eyes. He knew she was thinking of Makoto. It had been three weeks and he hadn't seen a strand of brown that belonged to the tall Jupterian. Not that he didn't believe her; he was just worried for her. It had been two weeks since she had a proper night rest and it was tearing him up inside that he couldn't help her. He sighed as he brought up a subject the both of them already discussed, "We should tell him, or confront Serenity and Duo if they know anything."

The raven haired woman shook her head as a frowned was placed on her face. "Fei, I've **already** told you. She said no."

Wufei frowned deeply. "Rei, that was **three weeks** ago! You haven't seen her since!"

"I know what I saw Wufei." She hissed as she glared at him, knowing quite well where he was taking this. "She was here! I saw her with my own two eyes!"

"Then explain to me, why she hasn't showed herself yet!" He stood from his sit, to turn and face her. He quickly calmed his anger when he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes and the tiredness that lurk in her. She was exhausted and here he was riling her up. "Rei, I…I'm sorry." He whispered as he placed a hand on her left cheek. "I'm just worried."

Tears spilled over and rolled down her cheeks as she lowered her head. "I know what I saw, Wufei. It **was** her." She spoke firmly before leaving the room they were in.

Wufei watched her vanish from his sight with frustration and regret. He didn't mean to upset her, but for the past three weeks since she had announced Makoto had been seen, nothing he did prevented the argument they always found themselves in. It was irritating and at the same time tiring. He wasn't saying that they never fought or argued, but never like this. Every word that would be uttered would turn in to an argument. He was walking on shells around her and he didn't like it. He would like to just be able to sit down with her in his arms or them laughing instead of arguing.

As he walked out of his home, he wandered around the palace only to see himself in the garden. He had to find away to fix this. He wanted his wife back and he wanted her now. He didn't like this new person. He just hoped that she doesn't fall into depression because of this mess. He stopped his stroll when he heard voices. Narrowing his eyes, he walked closer to the secluded area away from the garden and next to the pond. When he was close enough to hear, he stopped.

"Juro, we shouldn't…" Wufei's eyes glared at the scene in front of him, as he watched the daughter of Yuy, being silenced by his son, with a kiss.

"I'm sorry Miyo." He whispered as he broke the kiss but still held her close, his forehead touching hers. "I just couldn't stand it anymore." He explained and locked gaze with hers. "I missed you."

Wet, dark, blue eyes looked into black ones. "Ju-chan. I missed you too." She replied softly, before she stepped away from him. "As much as I love you, I cannot see you be disowned because of me Juro. And I cannot disappoint my father. Please understand."

Juro's eyes flashed hurt, before radiating anger and determination. "I don't care Miyo. Why should we stop? We did nothing wrong! Please don't do this to me. Please Miyo." He begged as he stepped closer to her. His eyes, never leaving her own, told her just how much he needed and missed her. "Please." The word was barely whispered as his hand reached out for her.

Unable to push him away, Miyo took his hand and allowed him to pull her into his warm and strong embrace. "Ju-chan."

Anger flashed in Wufei's eyes as he watched them. They were not to disobey him and he would see to it. As he took a step forward, a gentle hand laid on his upper arm. Turning around quickly, and ready to gnaw off the person's head for stopping him, his words were quickly lost when his eyes looked into the greenest eyes ever made. Her eyes.

"Wu-chan." Her voice was calm and gentle as she looked at him with a pleading look. "Please leave them be." She spoke before here eyes glance at her daughter before looking back at the still shocked man in front of her. She smiled at him softly yet sorrowfully before turning around to leave.

Wufei found his voice before she had the chance to leave, "wait." He said, purposefully low so the children wouldn't hear him. "How…does Heero know?"

Makoto stopped her steps but did not turn to face him. "No, please don't say a word. Wufei. I'm not ready…"

"Then when will you stop hiding?" He spoke sharply. "Do you even know what that man is going through? Why come back if you're not going to show yourself?" He didn't mean to through his anger at her but he couldn't help it. She was the reason why his family was falling apart.

Instead of answering his question she said, "I know I'm causing Rei a lot of problems and I'm sorry. Tell her not to worry for me and please keep this to yourself." Not allowing him to talk, she ran quickly into hiding, but not quick enough to dodge the eyes of Trowa as he passed the halls to get to his wife.

The pilots of Heavyarms and Altron locked gaze for a moment before Trowa nodded to something they both agreed on, before walking away. 'I'll let you go for now Makoto but next time you must reveal yourself.' Wufei thought as he walked away from the pair behind him.

Up on a balcony facing the garden, shocked light blue eyes of the Queen of Venus stared at the direction of were the brunette had disappeared to. "Mako." Her voice came out in a meager whisper before she turned around and hurried into the throne room, where she knew Serenity and Duo were.

"Serenity-sama!" Minako exclaimed as she burst into the throne room breathing hard. Worry and excitement made her want to burst in tears as she ran down the walk path, her dress and hair swimming behind her in a furry of sun kiss yellow and metallic gold. The Queen of Venus ignored all the stares from the advisers and other noble men and women who happened to be there as well as her husband Quatre, King of Venus.

"Venus, what is the matter?" Serenity asked worried after she got over the shock of the sudden interruption. Knowing that it was not like Minako to burst into the throne room like that she quickly dismiss the outrage cries of the noble men and advisers there. She ignored her husband, who was gesturing for everyone to leave, as she watched the young and beautiful looking Queen stop a few feet in front of her.

But Venus couldn't wait for all of them to get out. This news was too important to wait, as she opened her mouth to talk, she could feel her husband's presence next to her. "Serenity, Duo I just say Makoto!"

The room was quiet as the statement was heard. Hush whispers could be heard from the left over people in the room, while the Queen, King and Quatre staid in silent shock.

"Everyone out!" Duo cried out as he shook himself to grasp reality. Quickly the people got out of the room not wanting the famous anger of the King to be shown. When the door was closed and it was only the four of them left, Duo looked into Minako's eyes. "Are you sure Minako?"

"Yes! I saw her ran with my own eyes!"

Serenity looked at Duo almost desperate. 'Its too early!' Her mind screamed.

"Mi-chan. Are you sure of what you are saying? Makoto has been dead for eighteen years now. You probably saw Miyo." Quatre spoke softly. His eyes shinning with worry for his wife.

"I'm not crazy Quatre!" Minako shouted as she turned to face him. "I really saw her. I have proof! Ask Wufei! She was talking to him!"

Duo sighed, before he gave out an order. "Minako, Quatre, get everyone here as fast as you can…"

"Duo…"

"Sere, we can't hide it anymore. This was bound to happen. Go and get Mako-chan."

"Wait, you knew of this?" Minako asked as she stepped forward.

Duo sat up straight in his chair, as he locked gaze with the confused and angered Venus. "We brought her back."

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello, I'm very sorry that this story was delayed like that, but I do hope you guys understand, especially you authors around. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you continue to read it till the end.


	6. The Family Reunion

Love Hurts

**Note: **This story is the trilogy to "My Wish" which is the sequel to "Kimi No Tonari." I hope you all enjoy this. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Gundam wing and Sailor Moon characters. I only own the children and the plot and whatever else that does belong to me.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ = separation of scenes

* = separation of dream scenes

_Italics_ = dream

**Bold** = flash backs

"…." = Talking

'….' = Thinking

On with the Story!

Chapter Six: The Family Reunion

Queen Serenity watched as all the senshi and their husbands stood gathered in front of the throne wondering what was happening. She frowned as her blue eyes landed on the royals of Mars. Wufei was standing stiffly to the left of Mars, who looking unsure of herself, a character so unlike her. As the queen's eyes swept through the group once more, a small smile graced her light pink lips as her eyes danced with mirth. Quatre was unsuccessfully trying to talk to Minako. The look on his face was slowly turning away from concern to frustration. Having heard enough of what Quatre had to say, Minako shot him a look that clearly said 'I'm not crazy now shut up.' She watched in amusement as the silent but powerful man backed down from his petite wife. Although Minako had a smallish figure the woman was anything but weak and defenseless. Serenity sat up when she saw Rei, Ami and Minako take a step forward.

"My Queen, what is going on?" The question was posed by the wary and tired Mars. Serenity turned her concerned blue eyes towards the woman.. Mars was the most protective of Duo's sister and loved her dearly. It was painful to watch Mars mourn for Makoto all these years. She wanted nothing but to run down from the throne and encase the taller woman in an embrace, while shouting that Makoto was alive, but the regal woman contained her excitement and gave Mars a small smile. "Rei-chan, all your answers will be answered in a fe…"

The double doors to the throne room cut her off as they opening for two individuals. Duo walked in front of the person who accompanied him, effectively blocking his friends view. He signaled for the doors to be closed as he stood in front of them.

Trowa looked between Serenity and Duo before an understanding dawned on him. Quickly he walked forward to meet the King. "Duo…" He whispered as his eyes looked behind said man. "Tell me it's not true?"

Indigo eyes met forest green. Slowly Duo stepped away from Trowa, and the tall man met a wary Makoto standing in front of them. There were many gasps from behind him and he watched as the woman in front of him took a step closer. His eyes roamed her tall physic and her face, her eyes? Nothing changed. She looked young. Her appearance had not changed since the day she died, as if 18 years had no effect on her. Her reddish brown hair cascaded to her lower back and shined brightly. Her skin was porcelain white and smooth as a baby's bottom, and glowed while her eyes captivated them with its green depth. Yes, there were no questions why Heero had fallen in love with her, just as she was a captivating sight, her persona was even more so.

The questions that kept coming to Trowa were how Heero was going to respond. The man in question has been a ticking time bomb for the past year, just waiting to explode. Seeing Makoto again might be that trigger. Was this even the real Makoto or a copy? How was this possible?

"Mako?" The hesitant voice of Rei was heard in the quiet room. Leisurely, Trowa turned to see Rei, Minako and Ami standing together, their eyes shining bright with tears. He noticed that they were not as shocked as the rest of the men were, although they hesitated, Trowa could clearly see the joy and excitement in their eyes.

One whole minute passed by, before the brunette in question replied. Tears streaming down her face, Makoto took another step forward when she found herself unable to speak. The jester was enough for Rei, for the queen of Mars ran towards her and fiercely encased her in an embrace. Sobs escaped Makoto's cherry red lips as she returned the hug. As she opened her shimmering emerald eyes, she watched as Minako and Ami joined them.

Serenity stood from her throne, walking slowly toward Duo. She smiled brightly at him before turning to watch the most anticipated reunion she had ever experienced. The room was filled with high emotions of joy, sadness, and excitement. The men, who stood in several places in the room, watched as happiness, worry and confusion ran through them as they watched Makoto surrounded by her friends. Too Many years had gone by. They thoughts were on their friend, their brother. The concern was overwhelming. How did she come back? How will Heero take this?

Quatre turned away from the scene to face both Duo and Serenity. "How is this possible? When did Makoto come back?" Upon hearing the question that swam through all the men's mind, the kings turned their gaze towards the couple for answers, as the women slowly drew away from each other.

Serenity looked over at everyone before her gaze settled on Quatre, "The Ginzuisho is what brought back Makoto from the dead." She watched as realization dawned on Ami, Minako and Rei's faces, as the look of horror quickly followed. She continued not allowing any of the girls speak, "At first I had not realized the Ginzuisho could bring back the dead, but I had dreams, dreams that told me otherwise. I started gathering energy for it, after 10 years of searching and gathering what I needed, I was finally able to do so with the help of Duo." She looked at her king fondly before she returned her eyes to the men in front. "Makoto has been back for nearly two months now, but has kept away from all of you because I told her to."

"My queen, have you thought of how Hee…" Wufei was cut off as the double doors opened again allowing Miyo to enter first, her back facing the group as she spoke to someone. "Are you sure that you are ok dad? You haven't slept that deep in a long time?" Miyo asked her voice filled with concern for the man who entered the room.

"I'm fine Miyo." Came the reply from the younger girl.

Makoto, who the women covered from both Miyo and Heero's view, froze in Rei's arms as she heard the two, conversed. Her breathing came quick as the realization that her family was in the same room. She lowered her head as her eyes closed, trying to calm herself down from the panic that loomed over her head.

All she could do is hope that she was received well, like how her friends and brother received her. She felt Mina and Ami move, which left her back exposed to her family.

"Your majesties, I apologize for our tardiness." The ex-pilot of 01 spoke as he turned to face both Duo and Serenity. The brunet tensed as he sensed the tension in the room. It was enough to touch it. He looked around the room, noticing that the men stood on one side of the room while the women were huddled on the other side. He noticed the concern look on Quatre's face, his eyes shinning with worry and sadness. Frowning in bewilderment Heero turned to look at Wufei who refused to look at him. The Chinese man turned away from him, his eyes cast on the floor. Internally he began to feel extremely uncomfortable and frustrated when he gaze landed on Trowa, who as well refused to look at him. What was going on? Why were they looking at him or for some avoiding him? What's happening? Before he could voice his question, his attention was drawn away from them when he heard Miyo gasp.

In the middle of the women, he noticed that there was a fourth person. He looked at where Serenity was and turned back to the group. A frown marred his face as he tried to think of who the person was. It has been a long time, eighteen years since he had laid eyes on five women. He swallowed hard, it couldn't be her, he fought with himself, to calm his breathing as he recognized the tall and slender figure in front of him. There was no way he could forget her body even after so many years. He watched as her shoulders raised and fall. Impossible! It was impossible! This time he took that step back, he fought with himself not to make.

Serenity watched with high concern as Heero visibly fought for control. His eyes which blocked all form of emotions showing, betrayed him as various emotions portrayed themselves in his eyes. She watched as he took several steps backwards when Makoto turned to face him. She was alarmed when she saw surprise and sadness radiating off of his person, before betrayal settled. She watched as the former pilot of 01 came back to life right before her very eyes. The cold and detached killer stood in front of them as his bitter deep indigo eyes focused on the tall Jupterian.

The brunette gazed at Heero heartbrokenly as she watched him transform into the man she first met so long ago. She immediately knew that Heero would not allow her in. Tears escaped her watery eyes as she took in a deep sharp breath. She tried to steel herself for the upcoming battle.

Heero quickly cut off Miyo from stepping any closer to Makoto, his hand tightly wrapped around her wrist, causing his daughter to gasp in shock. She turned her blue eyes on him and couldn't help but winced when she saw his eyes. They were so cold. She had never seen him like this before. It scared her. Knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to go against him, she allowed him to pull her towards the door. Her eyes sought after the woman who looked like her mother. The resemblance was too strong for her not to be. She saw the look of defeat in her green eyes as she watched them walk away. How was it possible? "Mother." She whispered. The word was loud enough for Heero to have heard for he stopped in his track.

It was enough to propel Makoto forward, towards her family. To hear that word one more time from her daughter, she would do anything. "Please." her voice did not sound like hers in her ear as approached them. Standing less than a foot away from them, her hand on her chest. "Ro-kun"

Before she could utter another word or move, she found herself on the floor. Eyes round, arms propped up to stop her upper body from descending, her hair coved her face. Gasps could be heard from all around the room as others watched Heero push her away with a force that caused her to stumble. Wufei frowned as he took steps towards the falling woman. He knelt down in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. "Mako…" Before he could finish, he was interrupted by Heero.

"Don't you…don't you dare utter that name." His words were quiet but all could hear the fury in it. They could hear the hurt wrapped up in every syllable. He tore his eyes away from the brunette, to look into the eyes of her brother's as the King roughly grabbed him by his collar.

"Heero!" He was startled as the man in question pushed him away with all his force, his wife stopped him from falling as she caught him right on time. "Why did you do that?"

"Did you expect me to open my arms to a fake?" He through back his response.

"Heero, this is the real Makoto." Rei fiercely spoke as she took a step towards the brunette still on the floor. "The Gin…"

"SHUT UP!" Ami and Minako took a stop backwards as the man roared. "How DARE you all? Miyo's mother died 18 years ago! My Mako…Makoto died 18 years ago! I'm not stupid. She died in my ar…arms." He turned away from them as he realized tears were running down his eyes. "I don't know what or who she is? But she is not the Makoto I know." As he said this, Makoto closed her eyes in despair. "She is not welcomed near me or Mi…"

"You can't mean that Heero!" Ami cried out. "She is the mothe…"

"I said SHUT UP!" He whirled around to face the Mercurian. "Don't you dare finish that!" The words came out of his mouth as a threat, while his hands fisted tightly. "How dare you, to throw this in my face." His eyes roamed over all the people of the room, taking in their expressions. " How could you guys do this? To bring an imposter or who ever or what ever this is here? To expose my daughter to this. You have no fucking right what so ever. If this is what you use to console yourself then fine but don't you bring it near me or Miyo." With those final words, he threw the doors opened, not caring that the slammed against the wall, storming out of the room.

Miyo who had stood in complete astonishment, was rooted in the spot she was in. Never has she seen her father act so violently in her presence before. It scared her how cold he became when he noticed the woman who looked like her mother. She was horrified when she witnessed her father push the lady back, never did she see him mistreat a woman before, but then again she had never seen him look so frightened and confused before either, so full of pain.

She turned and watched as the lady collapsed in Wufei's arms, sobbing wretchedly. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the pair. She felt like the air around her was shocking her. She couldn't breath. She needed to leave. She needed to find her father and make sure he was ok. Slowly she took steps backwards her eyes never leaving the couple on the floor, before she finally turned around and fled the room.

Miyo pushed away all the questions that came flooding her mind at bay. There was time to go through all those questions, but right not Miyo's only concern was to get to her father. Her father she knew was hurting. As she ran through the gardens to cross over to the taller building, she pushed opened the door leading to the inside of her home. As she ran through she could hear the distinctive sound of glass breaking followed closely with a loud thump sound. Scared and concerned for the man inside, she ran to her father's room where the sounds were coming from. Her eyes were round as she approached the room. Inside she could see the room in great disarray, a big contrast to the always neat room. In the corner of the room she could see her father facing a full length mirror, her left hand slowly covered her mouth as her eyes filled with tears, while she slumped on the frame of the door. The reflection of her father showed a man who was consumed with sorrow and anger. The once powerful figure, no longer stood in front of her, yet instead was a broken man. A man that was exhausted.

A cry left her lips as she watched Heero slammed his fist into the mirror before falling limply to his knees. Pushing herself away from the door she ran to kneel in front of him. She grasped his injured fist, looking at it before she stared at him. "Father." She whispered before encasing him in a strong hold, where she tried to tell him that she was there.

It wasn't long after that Heero broke down in his daughter's arms. All the bottled up feelings of anger, resentment, loneliness, sorrow and frustration, came out with vengeance. Even long after his cries it was a long time before either one of them moved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello everyone. I'm back to writing. I thought I was never coming back, but I kept thinking back on all my incomplete stories and it finally got to me that I should at least finish them before I stop writing.

I'm so sorry for the inconveniences this causes you all. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you know that I will be updating once or twice a month. The next update will be for Silent Tears. I am already done with half the chapter.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, I went through them before I started writing again. It was wonderful.

Kourui


End file.
